


Browsing For Bats

by LordLenne



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, PWP, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLenne/pseuds/LordLenne
Summary: Ness and Lucas get a little naughty in a dressing room.





	

**Disclaimer:** This is the second and final warning. Do not read this story if you are under the age of 18 as this story contains adult-oriented content. By choosing to proceed, you acknowledge that you are willing to read such content because you are 18 or older, given consent by a legal guardian, or you have chosen to ignore these warnings, and you relinquish your ability to reserve any legal claim for any inconveniences or damages you may encounter.

 **Important Note :** Be reminded that all characters involved in this story are at least the age of 18.

**~W~W~W~**

Ness leaned in close, kneeling with one leg between between Lucas' spread thighs. "I figured doing this in public would make you excited,” he whispered.

Ness's lips landed on Lucas's neck, his breath seductively hot against his overly sensitive soft skin. He grinned at the flustering blonde panting heavily and weakly attempting to escape his friend’s grasp.

"Ness, no—!” Lucas whispered, gasping as his crotch was rubbed once more. “We could get caught—!”

"We’ll be fine, don’t worry." Smiling, Ness examined his trapped boyfriend. He caressed the younger boy’s cheeks, gently brushing his finger along the other’s sleeved shoulders. Lucas tried to remain silent as his skin was tickled, and fell victim to shivers crawling all over his body. He tried to jitter away once more, but his efforts went undetected as he gave into second thoughts. Instead, he gently tugged down Ness’ hand to his crotch while pushing the thigh off of him, and closed the gap between them with a sudden embrace.

“So you do want it,” Ness said, his smile unnoticed.

“Just only a blow job,” Lucas stated. “I really don’t want to spend too much time in here.”

“There’s plenty of other dressing rooms,” Ness reassured. “And this one isn’t used a lot, trust me. I don’t think even the store workers remember this one still exists.”

“If you say so,” Lucas mumbled. “But still, just a blow job.”

“Fine by me,” Ness grinned. With his hand still clasped against Lucas’ groin, he squeezed a few times, causing the blonde to gasp again with less tension. He then met Lucas’ lips for a gentle kiss, until the blonde demanded that it be a sloppier one. Their hands moved up inside the back of each other’s shirts, stroking up and down their gentle skins.

Ness pressed his body forward once more, realizing he wanted to admire more of his lover’s physique. He tugged upwards on Lucas’ shirt, pulling it off of him and revealed his fair and petite chest.

"You have such a cute body…" Ness murmured as his hands began caress from his neck to the shoulder. He absolutely adored relishing in the blonde's smooth and hairless body at every chance he could, reminiscing on the many times they had seen each other unclothed. As he satisfyingly grinned, he slowly trailed his hands gently over the top of Lucas' sensitive chest, letting a finger brush over a nipple, causing his body shuddering in pleasure. Next, he placed heavy, wet kisses across Lucas’ chest, applying pressure at occasional moments. At the same time, Lucas felt something else reach inside his pants, making its way to his crotch. It was a gentle grab, and then a squeeze. Lucas felt guilty and mortified—moaning freely in a publicly used space as he found himself getting harder by the second.

In the middle of the tease, Ness had abruptly stopped his actions and sat down on the bench of the dressing room. Holding the other boy’s hand, he tugged downwards, signaling what was next to come.

As Lucas kneeled down, trailing down the taller boy’s body, Ness tugged off his shirt to relieve the tingling feeling of perspiration and allowed the cool air to run around his body. Lucas blushed when he looked up for a moment, always falling for how visibly toned Ness’ body was. Then he remembered what he was doing, and looked at the bulging tent right in front of his face.

Lucas reached his hands around Ness’ comforting shorts, grabbing the waistband of it and his underwear with two fingers on each side. Then, in one light tug, he pulled them down and out sprung an exciting sight that never failed to behold.

Ness let out a light grunt as his aching erection was also exposed to the cool air. He watched Lucas smile below him, and before he could comment on how seductively adorable Lucas looked at the moment, he was cut off by the feeling of Lucas's tongue pushing against the underside of his cock.

He opened his mouth with a readied loud sigh, but retained it after remembering that they were in a public area. He trapped his own self alongside Lucas, initially forgetting the overwhelming warmth that was Lucas’ mouth. Lucas took in Ness’ entire length, who too was overwhelmed by a strange yet completely pleasurable feeling. He was satisfied alone by having Ness’ entirety in his own mouth, relishing in its texture and taste, and that only pushed him to become even more excited.

“This was a bad idea…but it feels so good…” Ness thought to his self. He knew he would never forget what could possibly be the kinkiest scene to occur in his life. Ness continued to look down, watching Lucas’ lips slid back and forth on his exposed and wet cock. He felt Lucas' talented tongue sliding down his length with every bob while the tip of it teased the head of his large manhood. Lucas took it in completely with no complaints, even as his nose bumped into the front of Ness’ abdomen. For a moment, Lucas had paused his lips there, keeping his tongue swirling around as he lowered his shorts and let out his own cock, stroking it as he continued.

Lucas’ pace slowed down a bit, but was still noticeable to Ness. He understood that Lucas needed to get off as well, as it was his fault they were both in such a situation in the first place. And yet, the slower pace was frustrating. He needed to moan something to let out that frustration of wanting more—"Faster," he pleaded.

Lucas delightfully sped his movements, ceasing his hand strokes on his own cock. He placed his hands on Ness’ waist and resumed sucking hungrily with every dive and retreat, remembering to roughly use his tongue.

"Ah—hah…" Ness moaned, ignoring his rule to keep quiet. "Lucas…" He huffed once more, soon reaching his limit. Lucas, realizing Ness’ warnings, amplified his efforts as much as he could to give Ness a satisfying finish. Covering his mouth with his hand, Ness tried to smother his final moan as he climaxed, his heat slicked body shivering from the release.

As Lucas’ mouth sat still, he sucked Ness dry as much as possible, continuing to stroke his self with the leftover effort he had. He savored the bitter release as much as he could, and then quickly shifted on reaching his own climax. Though, he kept his lover’s thick cock in his mouth as long as it stayed thick, as he was notably stimulated while it remained in his grasp. With few pressured sucking motions, his limit was sooner reached, and he eventually came onto his hand, his eager moans muffled by Ness’ member.

Ness had blanked out for that moment, but woke up again after remembering where he was. His cock was still a little hard, which had been slightly revitalized from Lucas’ continued efforts. Looking down again, he saw that the blonde had just finished, and had been resting his head against his legs, quietly panting from weariness.

Ness gently patted Lucas’ head, praising his lover’s persisting hard work. The comforting hand reinvigorated Lucas’ senses and allowed him to stand up, but he was uncertain on what to do with his seed-stained hand floating in mid-air. They couldn’t leave a trace of what they had just done in a public area, even if it was rather secluded. Both of them were too relaxed and tired to consume it for their selves as well. They both agreed on wiping the inside lower part of Ness’ boxers with it, as he was the instigator for the mess they were in, and did not really mind.

They both put their clothes back on, patting down any possible signs of guilt that could be left on them. Only Ness shivered with each step from the cool semen that lingered on his left thigh, accepting it as what Lucas mocked as a consequence.

They finally exited the booth, forgetting the shame of leaving a single-person booth together. As Ness expected, not one person was nearby or had noticed them. Instead, he saw a few people wandering in a farther section of the store and many more on the first floor.

“Told you we would be fine,” Ness told. “Wanna do it here again sometime? Maybe, a little more?”

Lucas sighed, and then smirked at him. “As long as you can come up with a better excuse to come to this sporting goods store. Just ‘browsing for bats’ probably isn’t a good explanation to be in a dressing room for so long.”


End file.
